Jessica Allgaier
'Early Life' Jessica was the second youngest out of six siblings growing up. Jessica was born in Amherst, New York but was raised in Williamsville, New York close to Buffalo.Her family is involved with sports, as her father Gordon Gronkowski started for three years as an offensive guard on the Syracuse University football team. Her great-grandfather, Ignatius was a member of the 1924 U.S. Olympic cycling team in Paris. Her eldest brother Gordie Jr. played basketball at Jacksonville University and was on the professional Canadian-American league Worcester Tornadoes' 2011 roster. Chris played football for two years at University of Maryland before transferring to Arizona, and is now the starting fullback for the NFL Indianapolis Colts. Dan played as a tight end at Maryland and was selected for the 2009 NFL Draft, making Jessica involved in sports as well. Rob is currently playing as a tight end for the New England Patriots. 'Life' Because of her family being involved in sports, Jessica was involved in it as well, but instead of football or basketball like her family was, she was more interested in auto racing, in which her family was behind her on 100%. Jessica started racing when she was five years old with racing go-karts before moving up to late models when she was fifteen and then started racing trucks at seventeen. Jessica didn't get an opportunity to race in NASCAR until the 2009 spring NASCAR Nationwide Series Nashville race on April 11, 2009 where she raced for Crimson-Madison Motorsports in the #83 Ford Fusion, where she qualified fourth for the event, and finished second, behind race winner Summer Keselowski. Jessica hasn't climbed into a NASCAR car ever since. It was reported during the NASCAR Media Tour 2012 that Crimson-Madison Motorsports had signed Jessica to a one-year contract to drive the #83 Ford Fusion in the 2012 Nationwide Series season, with Jessica making her debut at the June 23 Road America race. 'Personal Life' After the 2009 Nashville Race, Jessica was leaving the track where she had accidentally ran into then-Penske Racing driver (and then-Summer's team mate) Justin Allgaier. After the two chatted for a while, they went on casual dates before starting a relationship on April 25, 2009. Justin and Jessica had gotten engaged on January 1, 2010 and had gotten married on December 4, 2010. On February 2, 2011, Jessica had given birth to her and Justin's first child Lyndsey Marie Allgaier. Jessica is the twin sister (but younger than two minutes) of NFL tight end Rob Gronkowski. It was also noted on Jessica's Twitter that she would be attending Superbowl XLVI where the New England Patriots would face off in a Superbowl XLII rematch against the New York Giants. Jessica is also good friends with Serenity Brady and Brandi Hatton Siblings Rob Gronkowski (brother) Gordi Gronkowski Jr (brother) Chris Gronkowski (brother) Dan Gronkowski (brother) Glenn Gronkowski (brother) Brittanie Allgaier (sister in-law) 'Twitter Account' Jessica's Twitter account is @JessicaAllgaier87. She uses it to talk to her friends, fans of NASCAR/fans of Justin, fans of the NFL/New England Patriots and posts photos of herself from time to time. Category:Racing OC's Category:NFL/CFL OC's